Neko
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Cuando los encontraron jamas pensaron que terminarian cuidando a hibridos neko/humano, menos Suzaku cuya preciosa mascota le tiene cierta fascinacion y amor a su persona, y no es como que no le corresponda a esos precioso ojos violeta SuzaLulu, Yaoi, Romance/Comedia
1. ¿Quien eres?

**Declaimer: **Como al parecer yo no tendo dignidad (?) he traido otra historia SuzaLulu porque realmente me llamo muchisimo a hacerla, MUCHISIMO, imaginar a un Suzaku muerto en celos mortales y a Lelouch siendo un hibrido gato/humano que adora eternamente a su amo pff, para romance toda la vida xD

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Shota, Celos enfermos y casi asesinos, un monton de Romance, Comedia y casi nadita de drama, dije CASI

**Rated: **M+

**Dedicatoria: **A Kazuki-chan que me motiva a escribir mucho SuzaLulu y que siempre muere cuando le doy spoiler de esta historia y de 'Guardian' espero te guste como quedo

**Parejas: **Hasta ahorita confirmadas 'SuzaLulu, SchnizelKanon & RoloGino'

_Mi segundo fanfic Code Geass el primero con tematica 'Neko-amo' espero les guste de verdad_

**-Disfrutenlo-**

* * *

– ¿Quién eres? –

Hay una pequeña caja arrumbada en uno de los callejones de la calle que conecta directo con el colegio Britannia, uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Japón, la cajita se mece suavemente y de su interior emergen pequeños maullidos lastimeros, un pequeño gatito se levanta apoyando sus patitas en una de las esquinas, maúlla y llora, pide auxilio pero nadie lo nota, tiene frio y la roída manta que le han dejado no es suficiente para apaciguarlo esa mañana de invierno y todo parece querer empeorar, se desata la lluvia y las personas que antes le ignoraban ahora corren apresuradas para resguardarse, mientras otras siguen ignorándole aunque traigan sombrillas con las cuales cubrirse, el pequeño gatito de ojos violeta y pelaje negro sigue llorando, quizá morirá para mañana, el clima empeora y el sigue ahí solo

+neko+

Observa la ventana distraído, no presta mucha atención a la clase, son matemáticas y apenas las comprende está enfrascado mirando el jardín frontal de la escuela cuando nota que un par de gotas cae sobre la ventana del aula, empieza a llover y siente que el aire se vuelve melancólico, esta tan perdido en verlas bajar que no presta atención a su alrededor

-¡Suzaku! -Suzaku es un joven de 17 años, cabello castaño y piel ligeramente bronceada, mide 1.78 cm y tiene una musculatura propia de su edad aunque un poco más desarrollada, le encantan los deportes y es realmente bueno para ellos, es amable, es tierno, un chico encantador en toda la extensión de la palabra

-Shirley, no puedo respirar –una risilla se escapa de los labios del oji verde mientras siente como los brazos de la chica le asfixian, Shirley es una de sus mejores amigas, tiene cabello pelirrojo y largo, sus ojos son verdes, es menudita, pequeña, delgada y bastante vivaz

-Lo siento, no respondías cuando te llamo y ya vamos a ir a comer –señalo a los chicos que estaban ya parados en la puerta, Rivailz agitaba su mano emocionado, Milly estaba parada a su lado sonriendo

-Vamos entonces –sonríe tomando la caja de almuerzo de su escritorio, enseguida se levanta y camina hasta donde sus compañeros le esperan

+Neko+

-¿No dejaras que la lluvia se calme? –Milly ha llegado a su lado y le sonríe tranquila, la chica de cabellos rubios largos y ojos azules siempre se ha preocupado por el, es su mejor amiga

-No, no sabemos cuándo se calmara y realmente no puedo llegar tarde a casa –sonríe amablemente para calmar a su amiga que esta parada aun lado de él, esperando que la lluvia aminore ambos resguardándose cerca a las genka (1) que están en la escuela, pronto se les une otras dos personas, Cornelia una chica de un curso superior junto a su hermano llegan también, ambos hermanos son amigos de Milly y han hablado un par de palabras apenas con el joven de cabellos castaños, se llevan bien a pesar de todo

-Mo, con esta lluvia al chofer se le hará tarde y Euphie me extraña seguramente–Cornelia es una princesa de largos cabellos morados y ojos azules, una chica de familia de alta sociedad como todos ahí pero ella en especial junto a su hermano son hijos del dueño de la institución

-¿Euphie? –el oji verde le mira curioso, no recuerda ese nombre y siente curiosidad

-Mi hermosa gatita, es una pequeña minina de raza bosque de noruega, de pelaje rosado y ojitos morados –su sonrisa es soñadora cuando trata de explicar cómo la preciosa mascota llego a ser suya

-Es una bestia mimada –enseguida Schnizel la interrumpe de su historia conmovedora, su hermano mayor es rubio de ojos azules, es apuesto y tiene a la mitad del colegio a sus pies, Cornelia enseguida enfurece mientras hace un puchero pronunciado

-No lo es, al contrario de Kanon ella es una dama –hace un puchero mientras Schnizel ya ha achicado los ojos, Kanon es el pequeño minino de raza azul ruso, de pelaje color café y ojitos azules brillantes tiene apenas 1 año y 6 meses es un pequeño calmado aunque a veces un tanto travieso

-Como comparas a tu bestia mimada con mi príncipe –pronto los hermanos ya están enfrascados como siempre en un pleito por sus mascotas, Schnizel grita que Kanon es un caballero, un gatito tranquilo y nada mimado en cambio Euphemia –la gata de su hermana –es una caprichosa gata mimada, siempre discuten por lo mismo, es casi un habito y Suzaku ríe aunque un poco triste, él no sabe que es tener una mascota y algunas veces a deseado un poco más de compañía en la mansión que tiene su padre en la prefectura de Osaka donde el reside actualmente por sus estudios, solo lo acompañan su maestro y la servidumbre pero eso no evita que tenga cierta sensación de soledad

-Dejen de pelear, ambos saben que nadie le gana a mi hermosa Nina –Milly se ha metido en la conversación, hablando como siempre de su gatita Nina, es una minina raza siamesa con pelaje azul marino y ojitos verdes

-¡¿Qué?! –los hermanos vuelven a hacer escándalo y Suzaku ríe suavemente esta discusión siempre es lo mismo

Sale de la escuela con solo una sombrilla trasparente, su mochila al hombro y camina por la calle principal, no tiene ganas aun de llegar hasta la mansión donde seguramente estará un poco más solo que de costumbre, le ha mentido a Milly no es que no quiera llegar tarde a casa, es solo que la lluvia a veces le ayuda a calmar sus ideas, camina con la mirada gacha y el sonido del agua golpear contra el plástico del paraguas, cuando un sonido extraño le saca de sus pensamientos

-'Miau' –escucha un pequeño maullido, suena débil y lleno de lastima, ronco como un último suspiro, alza la mirada y busca por todos lados cuando ya se hubo detenido

-'Mi…au' –lo vuelve a escuchar pero ahora es más bajo, más triste, observa a su lado y encuentra en un callejón a lado de un cubo de basura una cajita que está siendo desecha por la lluvia y se mueve suavemente

-Hm –se acerca lentamente y se pone de cuclillas frente a la misma, a simple vista no observa nada solo hay una manta roída, la retira con delicadeza, y observa al pequeño gatito acurrucado en una esquina, solo puede ver el pelaje negro y como el bichito tiembla de frio, pone a un lado la sombrilla, se quita la chaqueta del colegio y lo toma de la caja con delicadeza, lo envuelve con ella para darle calor, toma la sombrilla y casi corriendo se encamina hasta una veterinaria, algo dentro del reza para que el animalito resista y no muera ahí

+neko+

Aguarda en la pequeña sala de espera con las manos juntas y la mirada gacha, casi da la impresión que espera en un hospital y que un ser querido está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, suspira tranquilizándose un poco cuando la chica de recepción llega hasta él y le toma el hombro hablándole para que le voltee a ver

-La doctora quiere hablar contigo –sonríe suavemente, y él se levanta del asiento y entra hasta la pequeña sala que tiene la doctora en ese pequeño hospital veterinario, en la mesa metálica está el pequeño gatito dormitando sobre una camita

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta un tanto preocupado, aunque siente un peso irse de su espalda ante la suave respiración del minino dormido, se ha salvado o eso le dice su corazón

-Está bien, solo está un poco desnutrido y estuvo a punto de coger una neumonía grave, le e suministrado un suero y requiero que tengas especial cuidado con el –sonríe suavemente mientras el pequeño gatito aun duerme

-¿Lo encontraste? –Suzaku asiente mientras ella hace una mueca molesta, le altera sobre manera a la joven doctora las personas que no son capaz de entender que una mascota no es una cosa, es pequeño animalito al cual has tomado bajo tu responsabilidad

-Pobrecito, al parecer tenia días abandonado y sin comer nada, es un milagro que lo hayas encontrado, este pequeño tiene mucha suerte que te hayas cruzado en su camino –Suzaku sonrió

-No, yo tuve la suerte de encontrarlo –paso sus manos por la cabeza del minino mientras le observaba dormir, este se remueve suavemente, enseguida la doctora sale con él y le da un par de medicamentos y las indicaciones de lo que debía comer antes de reponerse por completo

-¿Cómo lo llamaras? –ya lo tiene entre sus brazos mientras ya ha comprado un par de juguetes y cosas para el minino, una camita, comida, su cajita de arena, juguetes y hasta un collar

-Lelouch –sonríe y observe como el pequeño se remueve entre sus brazos despertando, da un largo bostezo y abre sus ojitos, la doctora y el joven de ojos verdes observan maravillados los ojos del animalito, son violetas, amatistas brillantes que observaban todo con curiosidad

-Bueno, nos vemos luego –sonríe

-Trae a Lelouch a revisión en un par de semanas Suzaku-kun –la doctora se despide y el sonríe asintiendo, la lluvia ya se ha calmado pero igual tenia a Lelouch acomodado en una manta abrigadora, el gatito después de abrir los ojos y sentir el reconfortante calor que emana del joven se ha vuelto a sumir en un profundo sueño

+neko+

-¿Tienes un minino? –la chica de cabellos largos grito emocionada, Lelouch tiene apenas un mes de vivir con él y el gatito ya se ha repuesto por completo y adecuado a su hogar, las sirvientas están encariñadas con él, hasta su maestro Todou, un hombre que presume de seriedad y frialdad ha sido cachado un par de veces por el jugando con el minino

-Sí, es un Thai de pelaje negrito y ojos violeta –saco su celular enseñándole a la chica una hermosa foto donde Lelouch le mira desde abajo

-Oh dios Suzaku, es precioso, regálamelo –pronto siente una ligera sensación de celos y le quita suavemente el celular a la chica, aunque hubiera querido retirárselo violentamente, no dice nada y no lo necesita, casi enseguida Milly llego llamando la atención de la chica y llevándosela lejos

Suzaku se da cuenta de inmediato que se a encariñado con el pequeño minino en tan poco tiempo, pero como no hacerlo Lelouch es precioso, elegante, tierno y juguetón, aún recuerda el día después de que lo recogió

+Neko+

_No más había llegado a la mansión se subió hasta su habitación y coloco al pequeño minino en la cama, el gatito abrió sus enormes y preciosos ojos amatista, asustado un poco por todo lo extraño que hay a su alrededor, se crispa y saca las uñas se atora entre la manta que le cubre del inhóspito frio y cae de bruces al suelo haciendo reír a Suzaku que le levanta enseguida y lo vuelve a colocar sobre la cama_

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo –siente que debe calmarlo pues Lelouch aún está un poco grave de condición por no haber comido en días, así que decide que lo tranquilizara con eso, comida_

_-Mira lo que te e traído –enseña un platito pequeño con un poco de leche y otro con otro poco de atún, desconfiado se acerca olfateando suavemente, la leche le entra por sus fosas nasales y estornuda, Suzaku piensa que es lo más adorable que ha visto en su vida y pronto comienza a comer contento, Suzaku le observa tranquilo, agradecido que tenga el ánimo y apetitos suficiente para devorar todo_

_-¿Te sientes mejor? –el minino lo mira con el ceño suavemente fruncido casi enseguida después de comer y comienza a caminar por toda la cama tentando el suave edredón verde que cubre la misma, observa su nuevo hogar, en ocasiones olisquea y en otras solo mira, después de decidirse que su nueva casa le agrada se acerca hasta el joven que sigue sentado sobre la cama y se sube a sus piernas mirándole_

_-¿Te gusta tu nueva casa Lelouch? –el gatito maúlla, realmente está feliz con el nombre que le ha puesto y el hogar que tiene ahora, feliz se acurruca en las piernas del oji verde y cansado por el ajetreo del día se queda dormidito una vez mas_

_A la mañana siguiente Suzaku siente que algo se mueve sobre el brincándolo de un lado al otro, la pequeña y filosa lengua de Lelouch le lame la mejilla obligándole a despertar, el gatito maúlla, quiere atención y su dueño no se la da, es un tantito caprichoso al parecer_

_-Ya voy, ya voy –se levanta desganado después de un par de intentos más de Lelouch para despertarle, tiene hambre y el hombre no se levanta, hasta que por fin lo logra_

_Lelouch camina entre sus piernas emocionado por la hora de la comida, pronto su platito ya tiene leche y una lata de atún solo para él, lo está mimando demasiado pero no le importa, será su gatito mimado y caprichoso, por la tarde nota que el minino le sigue a donde sea que va, él estudia y el gatito está a su lado recostado sobre una pequeña almohada, está en el jardín y el gatito juega correteando libélulas y demás insectos, pronto siente en su corazón instalarse un calor reconfortante, si, tiene suerte de que se haya atravesado en su camino_

_+Neko+_

Lelouch ya es un gatito más grande y juguetón, ya son dos meses que recuerda haberlo encontrado solo y a punto de morir, y realmente siente que su corazón se estruja cuando recuerda como lo encontró, luchando por su vida, el minino se a echo a fin a él, tanto que no existe habitación en la mansión donde el pequeño no lo siga, si estudia, si practica Kendo, no importa lo que el haga el minino está ahí y siempre parece ver en sus ojitos un brillo de admiración por él, como si el pequeño animalito sintiera orgullo por su dueño

A regañadientes a conocido a las mascotas de Milly, Cornelia y Schnizel, parece que solo a Nina no le agrada, Euphie le lame las orejitas de manera cariñosa y Kanon juega con él a corretearse mutuamente, hay veces –donde Schnizel se altera- en que Kanon le lame los bigotitos y un poco su osico y entonces el rubio aúlla alterado diciendo que eso no debería hacerlo, mas indignado porque el minino azul ruso no tenga gestos tiernos como ese con él, lo que no sabe es que Kanon le lame la mejilla y a veces labios, mientas él duerme

_+Todo es tranquilidad para Suzaku con su nuevo minino+_

_+Hasta esta mañana+_

El sonido de la alarma le está taladrando los oídos, la noche anterior Lelouch había enfermado un poco y estaba realmente inquieto, Suzaku siente que el alma se le va del cuerpo si algo le pasa al pequeño gatito, a las dos de la mañana el pequeño gatito logra dormir por fin, con la respiración un poco alterada pero Suzaku sabe que ya está mejor, lo sube a la cama y lo deja dormir a su lado, ahora con el sol pegándole en los parpados tantea la superficie del colchón buscando el celular que no paraba de sonar ordenándole despertar hasta que siente algo cálido a su lado, lo roza con los dedos suavemente, no hay pelaje, se sentía como el tacto de la piel humana

-Amo Suzaku, ya es de día despierte nya~ -abre los ojos cuando escucha que lo llaman, la tesitura de la voz es suave, tierna y dulce, le acariciaba los oídos pero no la había escuchado nunca antes, voltea su rostro al lado derecho de la cama donde según él, el minino duerme, encontrándose con un par de joyas violetas y un rostro de piel ligeramente pálida, una sonrisa preciosa y tierna, todo el conjunto le da la imagen de un joven hermoso que –según el –se ha colado a su habitación

-Buenos días amo, ya despertó –otro pequeño maullido y Suzaku siente que el alma se le va del cuerpo, en un segundo palidece y brinca de la cama cayendo de ella, con los ojos completamente abiertos de par en par al verse acompañado tan de mañana

-¿Q-quién eres? –le mira desde el pie de la cama, el joven frente a él le mira asustado y preocupado por el posible porrazo que pudo haberse metido, retrocede arrastrándose en el suelo hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared, sigue mirándole con detenimiento, examina al muchacho que esta hincado sobre su cama, tiene el cabello negro y largo hasta el cuello, sus ojos son violetas, un tono amatista que brilla cuando le miran, llenos de emoción y cariño, es alto pero no tanto como el, está completamente desnudo, pero lo que lo llevo al punto del colapso es el par de orejitas negras sobre su cabeza que se mueven curiosas junto a la cola que se mece tras el

-Soy Lelouch amo, así me puso usted, ¿ya se olvidó de mí?-el joven se baja de la cama y a gatas se acerca hasta el asustado Suzaku que le mira pensando que realmente conoce demasiado bien ese nombre

-Eres el gatito que...-se detiene cuando siente que Lelouch se sienta sobre sus piernas y pasa su nariz por su cuello en un mimo bastante tierno

-Si, usted me salvo Suzaku-sama -ronronea el jovencito mientras sigue restregando su afilada nariz contra la mejilla de su amo, es el mimo mas tierno que Suzaku a experimentado, para luego pasar su lengua por la mejilla del castaño que estaba a punto del desmayo

-Lelouch –el oji verde lleva su mano hasta la cabeza del chico y acaricia las orejas lentamente, Lelouch reacciona con un ronroneo suave que se pierde en el pecho de su joven amo, ya que tiene la cabeza sobre el pecho del oji verde, su calor le reconforta y realmente se siente seguro

Recuerda cuando lo dejaron abandonado, una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños un día simplemente se cansó de él y lo dejo en un callejón metido en una caja sucia y con una manta delgada y roída, había llorado al ver pasar a las personas y cada día era una angustia mayor, nadie lo volteaba a ver y tenía hambre y frio, lloraba sintiendo como poco a poco la vida se le escapaba, el ultimo día, aquel que había decidido dejar de suplicar y dejarse morir fue cuando su amo lo encontró, como no enamorarse de él, si Suzaku tenía completa atención hacia él, le cuidaba, alimentaba y protegía, aunque jugara con Kanon y se dejara mimar por Euphemia, Suzaku para él era especial, era diferente, Suzaku le había dado una nueva vida, le había salvado y le había dado alguien a quien querer y estaba orgulloso y agradecido que se cruzara en su camino

-Soy yo amo, soy yo –Lelouch pasa su lengua por la mejilla del oji verde que se tensa ligeramente, no quiere ser brusco y apartarle, algo dentro de él le dice que se deje querer por el extraño joven con orejas de gato que jura ser su mascota y él le cree, porque en el fondo al mirarlo le pareció apuesto y adorable

-Mi precioso gatito –le murmura y Lelouch ronronea feliz, quizá un cambio así no puede ser tan malo piensa al final, Lelouch es adorable y sea un hibrido o un pequeño gato de pelaje negruzco igual lo va a querer

_+Porque secretamente el deseo todo esto también+_

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Fin del capitulo I  
**

**Capitulo II -¿No solo tu?  
**

Al parecer no es solo Lelouch el que se a convertido en un hermoso hibrido, Kanon, Euphemia, Nina son jovenes con unas orejitas curiosas sobre sus cabezas y con una fascinacion a sus amos muy grande, Cornelia esta extasiada, Schnizel se siente raro y Milly mima a Nina aun mas, pero hay algo extraño, Suzaku debe dejar por primera vez solo a Lulu humano/neko en casa y el le confiesa que siempre lo a odiado, como pasara solo su primer dia siendo un humano

¿Como te llamas?

-Soy Rolo, Lelouch sempai nya~

* * *

¿Les gusto?¿no? Quieren un nuevo capitulo

Diganmelo en un Review ¿si?


	2. ¿No solo tu?

**Declaimer: **Hola...bueno realmente no estoy completamente segura de que alguien lea esto, pero realmente me encanta escribir esta historia y aunque solo alcance a tener una sola lectora la terminare hasta el final, lamente haber tardado tanto en traer una continuacion pero tube varias cosas con la escuela y no pude actualizar :33

**Dedicatoria: **A Kazuki-chan que lee esta historia y esperaba que actualizara uwu

**Advertencias: **Shota, Lemon, Una Nina que quiero asesinar ewe

**-Disfrutenlo-**

* * *

-¿No solo tú?

.

.

.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Shirley se ha acercado hasta el asiento de Suzaku, el joven esta tirado sobre el pupitre con la cabeza entre sus brazos, la peli roja piensa que en sus años de conocerlo –que son ya bastantes- jamás le ha visto tan desanimado, no, más que eso parece frustrado, ha pasado la mayoría de las clases sin prestar atención y solo falta apenas una hora para que las clases terminen y el sigue ahí con la cabeza pegada en el escritorio

-¿Lulu-chan se puso necio al momento de dejarte ir? –Shirley se ríe pero pronto piensa que ha sido mala idea y que en realidad Lelouch si tiene algo que ver cuando el castaño se tensa

-¿Le sucedió algo? –pregunta ahora angustiada y Suzaku niega restregando su rostro contra la madera del escritorio, claro que algo le pasa pero no le es tan sencillo explicárselo a los demás, como podrías decirle a una de tus amigas que tu gato de la noche a la mañana se ha convertido en un hermoso muchacho de ojitos violeta y cabello negro, creería que se volvió loco, hasta el mismo cree eso

-¡Chicos! –Milly entra hecha una tromba y no se detiene a observar si el profesor ya a llegado, parece alterada pero feliz

-¿Qué pasa? –Se levanta Suzaku como un resorte mirándole extrañado

-Vengan conmigo –toma rápido la mano de Suzaku y lo jala fuera del aula

-Pero la escuela –Shirley refuta extrañamente angustiada por esa cuestión

-¡Rápido! –grita la rubia a la pelirroja que tiene el tiempo para preguntar esa clase de cosas observando como su amiga parece realmente necesitar ayuda

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta Suzaku que no a cuestionado el ser sacado de la escuela de manera tan brusca, simplemente se deja hacer, sabiendo de ante mano que es mejor ceder a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que resistirse

-A la mansión Britannian –cuando llegaron a la reja de salida está esta ya abierta, el chofer espera aun lado de la puerta trasera del auto esperando a que los jóvenes ingresen, Milly avienta literalmente a Suzaku al interior del auto, Shirley entra con cierta tranquilidad pero siendo presionada por la rubia para que se apresure, mientras Milly entra al final, el chofer conduce extrañamente rápido por las calles de Tokyo en realidad parece alfo realmente grave y Suzaku le entra intriga de que es lo que pasa

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

Cuando llegan a la mansión Pendragon, hogar de los hermanos Li y Ci Britannia, Suzaku no puede creer que una edificación tan enorme este dentro de los límites de Japón, toda su vida a estado rodeado de lujos, la posición de su padre como ministro de Japón, le da el privilegio de ser un joven de familia acomodad, pero esto era una exageración, la enorme mansión de estilo ingles se levanta preciosa y majestuosa frente a el

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Pendragon –acoto un joven de cabellos negros atados a una coleta baja y lentes redondos, Takeda es su nombre, vestido con un traje negro, guantes blancos hace una señal para que los jóvenes entren de inmediato en la mansión, donde ahora Cornelia da vueltas por la estancia principal y corre hacia Milly cuando la ve llegar

-¿Puedo verlo? –pregunta rápido la rubia y Cornelia les pide a los tres que la acompañen, realmente la pelirroja y el castaño no comprenden nada

-Aquí están –sonríe Cornelia emocionada, los han llevado por unas escaleras que conectan hasta el segundo piso un par de cuartos más adelante se ha detenido y abre la puerta, cuando la abre Suzaku abre los ojos y la boca se abre y cierra como si fuera un pescado

-¡Ama! –dos pequeñas muchachas han dejado de jugar para correr hasta la entrada, una de ellas tiene los cabellos rosados y largos hasta la cintura, peinada con un par de preciosos chongos, sus ojos son rosados y tiene un precioso vestido toples color rosa con un bolero color crema y zapatillas blancas, lo que asombra a Suzaku son el par de orejitas rosadas y la cola que se envuelve en la cintura de Cornelia que extasiada y feliz le abraza con sumo cariño

-¿Te portaste bien preciosa? –la otra pequeña se acercado hasta Milly y se abrazado a su cintura con fuerza mientras ella le acaricia entre las orejas, la pequeña tiene una cabellera color petróleo largo hasta los hombros, usa un par de lentes redondos su carita es redonda y tiene ojos color azul, de piel clara se pega al pecho de la rubia mientras su colita se mece de un lado a otro

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí? –Suzaku a salido del shock y voltea la mirada hacia su amiga que le sonríe sacándole la lengua

-Lo siento Suzaku –es interrumpida

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –pregunta

-Son Nina y Euphie –Nina le dirige una mirada de desprecio mientras se sigue aferrado a su dueña mientras Euphie le sonríe con cariño

-¿No se llaman así sus gatas? –pregunta extrañado

-Si bueno, al parecer ya no son…gatos –ríe suavemente Cornelia

-¿Qué? –Suzaku siente un vértigo extraño y las escenas de esa mañana se proyectan en su mente

-Ellas son nuestras mascotas…son nuestras mininas o lo eran –responde Cornelia

-Me estás diciendo que ellas, se convirtieron en… ¿híbridos? –pregunta

-Sí, no tenemos idea de cómo –Milly deja de acariciar a Nina que a echo un puchero por la falta de atención y mira Suzaku que se tiene que sostener de la pared para no caer de la impresión

-¿Y Kanon…el? –se miran entre ellas y sueltan una risita

-Ven –Cornelia ha dejado a Euphie que rápido a tomado la mano de Nina y se han adentrado a la habitación, Shirley se a quedado con Milly, aun no sale de la impresión que le da ver aquello, y la rubia a argumentado que seguramente va a despertar pronto y querrá una explicación

Caminan por un par de pasillos más hasta que Cornelia se detiene frente a una habitación, ríe mientras mueve el pomo de la puerta suavemente y le indica a Suzaku con su dedo índice que haga el menor ruido posible

-Lo siento, Kanon – dentro de la habitación lo que observa Suzaku lo descoloca por completo, el frio y serio Schnizel está sentado en el piso alfombrado con las piernas cruzadas, sentado sobre sus piernas está un muchachito de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules, con su cabello peinado en una coleta, usa una playera sin mangas de cuello alto junto a una gabardina con mangas cortas, un short color blanco junto a unas botas largas color negro, el rubio se nota nervioso mientras le acaricia las orejas de color café y la colita se enrolla en la cadera del rubio, el pequeño minino parece que esta llorando con todas su fuerzas

-Cornelia, de verdad no entiendo que sucede –pregunta Suzaku cuando la chica a cerrado la puerta y se siente abatida al no poder observar mas

-Esta mañana cuando despertamos, nuestras mascotas se habían convertido en estos chicos –suspiro y comenzaron a caminar –Schnizel no se lo tomo muy bien, pensó que un chico se había metido a su cama y a la mansión para hacer no sé qué cosas y comenzó a gritar como loco, Kanon se puso a llorar casi enseguida, yo, encontré a Euphemia mirándome desde el pie de la cama, fue realmente extraño cuando le hable a Milly ella me comento que algo similar le había pasado a Nina, después de pedirle que viniera a la casa intentamos investigar que había sucedido pero los chicos solo nos decían una y otra vez que ellos eran nuestras mascotas, que esto había sido un deseo concedido y que estaban felices, al final, no tuvimos una verdadera razón para no creerles, aunque le ha costado más a mi hermano que a nosotras dos –Cornelia suspiro

-Pero sigo sin entender porque me has traído aquí –murmuro el castaño

-Quiero saber si a Lelouch le ha pasado algo semejante, y por tu expresión creo que si –le miro Cornelia

-Bueno, sí, maso menos pero no entiendo, no tuve tiempo de interrogarle para saber que paso –rasco su nuca

-¿Puedo mandar a que lo traigan? –pronto la chica le mira entusiasmada y Suzaku solo asiente

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

Cuando Lelouch llega a la mansión de Pendragon, lo hace acompañado de un pequeño de cabellos plata y ojitos rosados, Suzaku siente un ligero pinchazo de celos y Cornelia chilla entusiasmada, Milly siente que se desmayara mientras Shirley corre hasta Lelouch y le abraza con todas sus fuerzas, los mininos se han quedad los tres parados a un lado de sus dueños, Kanon no se ha movido ni una milésima al notar la expresión de enfado que a echo Schnizel no quiere enfadarlo así que no se amovido, Euphie quiere ir a abrazar a Lulu y al extraño y lindo gatito que se aferra a su mano con fuerza pero decide esperar a que estén todos solos en la habitación, mientras que Nina no se mueve ya que jamás a sentido agrado por el gato mimado de Lelouch

-¿Quién es el Lulu? –se acerca Euphie sonriente, mientras el pequeño se a escondido agazapándose tras Lelouch que le sonríe para calmarlo

-Se llama Rolo, ¿Eh? Tu también has pedido un deseo –Lelouch le mira y Euphie sonríe asintiendo suavemente

-Vamos a dentro, ustedes jugaran un rato mientras que nosotros platicamos –Cornelia a metido a todos los gatitos a la habitación anterior dejándolos solos mientras ella y los otros chicos deben de discutir que harán de ahora en adelante con sus mascotas y como descubrirán como fue que los gatitos son ahora humanos

-¿Quién es él? –Nina observa al jovencito detenidamente, Rolo es un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos rosados muy grandes y bonitos, usa una playera color negro de manga corta y unos shorts color negro junto a unos mocasines color blanco, permanece aferrado a la manga de Lelouch, es la primera persona que conoce y no se piensa separar de él, tiene un par de orejitas cafés y una colita hermosa que se crispa por el miedo

-Es Rolo, lo encontré cerca a la casa de mi amo Suzaku –Lelouch sonríe mientras hace un gesto a Rolo, el niño un poco más confiado se acerca a la jovencita de cabellos rosados que a escuchado que la nombran Euphemia

-Como fue –pregunta Kanon que se a sentado junto a Lelouch

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

_Estaba sentado en posición india frente en el genka de la casa, vestía un short negro, medias del mismo color y una camisa sin mangas de cuello alto, tenía sus manos colocadas sobre sus piernas y las orejitas agachadas, mecía su cola de un lado a otro observando con tristeza como Suzaku se preparaba para partir_

_-¿No puedo ir contigo? -le miro y pregunto por décima vez desde que había despertado _

_-No puedes Lulu, lo siento, deberás esperar a que regrese -le acaricio las orejitas y un par de pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas abandonaron los ojos del gatito haciendo sentir miserable a su dueño _

_-Pero yo quiero ir, odio estar solito aquí...quiero ir con el amo Suzaku -levanto la voz pero permaneció ahí quietecito _

_-No estarás solo, Todou-san y las chicas cuidaran de ti y jugaran contigo -al parecer toda la servidumbre se había adecuado pronto a Lelouch neko/humano, como no hacerlo si el gatito era de lo más adorable aunque un poco caprichoso y mimado _

_-Ya me voy -se despidió con un beso en la frente de Lelouch y el gatito asintió tristemente, apenas salir de la casa se levantó del genka y corrió a la ventana de la sala para ver cómo se iba_

_-Amo...vuelva pronto -murmuro entristecido y haciendo enternecer a las mucamas que limpiaban en ese momento, una de las chicas había sentido cierta tristeza al verlo así de desanimado así que dejo por un momento el trapo que ocupaba para limpiar la mesita de te y se acercó a l minino _

_-Amo Lelouch –el gatito levanto las orejas al ser llamado y volteo su mirada_

_-¿Qué pasa Nori? –pregunto el gatito, se sentía un poco incómodo que las maids le llamaran 'amo' pero las chicas por orden de Suzaku tratarían al joven como si fuera un dueño más dentro de la casa_

_-¿Quisiera ir a dar un paseo al parque? –sonrió y los ojos de Lelouch se iluminaron como un par de estrellas, asintiendo animado_

_-Vaya con Mei para que lo prepare, mientras yo hago una canasta con comida, haremos un picnic en el parque, luego cuando venga el amo Suzaku le podrá contar todo lo que hizo –Lelouch corrió como un rayo subiendo las escaleras a trompicones entusiasmado mientras la joven sirvienta sonriente iba a la cocina a preparar las cosas_

_Estaba en el parque jugando, persiguiendo aves como un niño pequeño, siempre le había gustado el corretear pequeños insectos, acompañado de Suzaku que le miraba jugar desde lejos, ahora, con un cuerpo humano se sentía feliz, por fin podría estar cerca de su amo, distraído llego hasta una pequeña parte del parque donde hay una andadera y un par de arbustos y árboles, escucha un quejadito lastimero y se crispa_

_-¿Quién es? –pregunta un poco asustado, ha perdido de vista a Nori por un minuto y esta solo cuando vuele a escuchar un ruido, un quejido de dolor y un par de ramas que se rompen, se arma de valor y se acerca hasta donde el ruido sigue insistente encontrándose a un jovencito, le sorprende que tenga orejitas igual que el _

_-¿Estas bien? –el niño que esta tirado en el piso con solo una playera roída y sucia alza la mirada y le observa con el ceño fruncido_

_-Tranquilo, no te hare nada vez, tengo orejas igual que tu –Lelouch le sonríe y el niño alza el rostro y mueve su naricita olisqueando, como si el olor de Lelouch fuera capaz de decirle si era alguien malo, Lelouch ya está acuclillado aun lado de él y le acaricia el rostro_

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta_

_-R-ro-rollo –la garganta le duele de dormir en el frio suelo, tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo a excepción del rostro, quiere llorar ante el recuerdo de ese cuarteto de niños que le patearon y maltrataron el día anterior cuando él solamente buscaba algo de comida, y ahora extrañamente es un humano como ellos _

_-Tranquilo Rolo-kun, todo está bien –abraza al pequeño que se a puesto a llorar y pronto el niño se aferra a Lelouch con todas sus fuerzas llorando, siente tranquilidad y calidez en los brazos de su 'salvador' _

_-Lelouch-sama ¿está bien? –Nori junto a Mei han llegado con él y observan la escena enternecida_

_-Podemos llevarlo a casa, esta solito –las sirvientas no se detienen a pensar la reacción del castaño cuando ya están llevando al pequeño rolo a la casa, lo han vestido, dado de comer y juega con Lelouch en la habitación que ordeno Suzaku que se le asignara, saben que al final, Lelouch usara su encanto para que su joven amo acepte cualquier cosa que el pida_

_._

_._

_._

_(¬‿¬)_

_._

_._

_._

-Es tan tierno que lo encontraras y cuidaras Lulu –Euphemia se aferrado al cuello del oji violeta con fuerza, Lelouch sonríe y Rolo frunce un poquito el ceño celoso

-Es un atrevimiento que hayas echo eso, seguramente Suzaku-san se enfadara –Nina a mencionado aquello con su peor cara y la voz más parca que le a salido, Lelouch frunce el ceño pero no hace nada, mientras Rolo se aferrado a su brazo también disgustado

-Y-yo creo que es tierno –Kanon ha sonreído con dulzura

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

-Entonces, no hay una razón para que esto haya pasado –Schnizel no se a podido quedar quieto desde que entraron al despacho de su padre, camina por todo el cuarto como si fuera un león enjaulado acariciando el puente de su nariz frustrado

-No entiendo de que te quejas, Kanon es lindísimo así –chilla Cornelia

-Claro, tú estás encantada –gruñe ligeramente deteniendo su andar

-Claro que estoy encantada, siempre quise una hermana menor a quien mimar y ahora tengo a mi preciosa Euphie –Cornelia suspira de manera soñadora junto a Milly ambas comparten la emoción de que ahora las mascotas sean híbridos adorables, el único que al parecer aun no lo asimila es Schnizel que se encuentra frustrado por la situación

Nadie se ha dado cuenta que el único que no habla es Suzaku, el joven está sumido en sus pensamientos, una pisca de celos al recordar como el jovencito de cabellos castaños se aferra a su pequeño minino con ansias

-Seguramente tienes un conflicto porque Kanon luce precios y seguramente te gusto –Schnizel se crispa ante lo dicho por su hermana y se enfada saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta

-Suzaku ¿estás bien? –pregunta Shirley que lo ve muy pensativo

-Si claro, iré a ver a Lelouch –sonríe levantándose del tatami y camina a la puerta por la que a salido Schnizel

-Creo que él tiene el mismo problema –ríe Milly y Shirley frunce el ceño suavemente

-Yo no lo creo –suspira y luego comienza una plática entusiasta entre todas acerca de lo hermosos que lucen los tres gatitos machos convertidos en jóvenes bien desarrollados

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

-¡Amo! –Schnizel y Suzaku han entrado a la habitación al mismo tiempo, Lelouch a dejado la mano de Rolo por un segundo para correr a abrazar a Suzaku que le recibe con los brazos abiertos, es ahí cuando tiene al pequeño minino entre sus brazos que entiende que no le importa cómo es que ocurrió esto, se siente feliz de tener a alguien que se alegra tanto de verle

-Hola Lulu, te portaste bien –sonríe y Lelouch asiente con emoción impresa en todo su rostro, Schnizel siente un poco de celos, Kanon se aquedado con el rostro agachado y arrodillado en el tatami, no nota que el pobre minino desearía con todas su fuerzas ir y abrazarle, pero no se atreve debido a que no sabe cómo reaccionara su amo

-No piensas venir a verme príncipe –Kanon alza la mirada esperanzado cuando observa que su amo está parado en la entrada esperando por algo, pronto el minino azul ruso corre hasta el abrazándose al rubio que quizá comienza pensar por un segundo que su hermana tiene razón y el niño le gusta

Cornelia y Milly observan todo desde lejos entienden las dudas de ambos jóvenes, esa extraña sensación de desconcierto ante todo lo que pasa, Cornelia suspira abatida su hermano necesita alguien que lo quiera y saque de esa eterna soledad y mal humor, y conspirara para que sea Kanon quien lo haga, Milly ve a Suzaku y se extraña de esa actitud, pero entiende que lo que el castaño necesita es la compañía de Lelouch y sonríe, jamás había visto a su amigo tan feliz

_Quizá, solo necesitan tener alguien que este feliz de tenerlos a su lado_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_(¬‿¬)_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Llegaron al a casa cuando apenas caía la tarde, Suzaku subió a su habitación dejando que los gatitos se quedaran esperando por la comida en la sala acostados sobre mullidos cojines de colores, cuando el castaño baja nota que Lelouch está despierto con la cabecita de rolo sobre sus piernas dormido

-¿Quién es él? –pregunta curioso

-Lo encontré, estaba golpeado y solito, se puede quedar amo –Suzaku experimenta primero una sensación de celos que le oprimen el pecho para luego suspirar abatido y asentir suavemente

_Los encantos de Lelouch son peligrosos y debe tener cuidado de ellos_

Continuara…

* * *

**Fin del capitulo II**

**Capitulo III -Deseo desinteresado-  
**

¿Que pide cada pequeño minino a una estrella cuando escucha que estas pueden conceder deseos?

-_Quiero hacer feliz a mi amo_-

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
